The Meechi and Usagi Story a tale of no fear
by meechi
Summary: Twin girls struck by lightning when born gain magical powers and are able to conquer evil. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! chokes stupid corn dog...
1. To Start it All

Terrors are things that not only scare you but drive your mind wild with freight. Your heart, otherwise quite calm when it comes to being overwhelmed, suddenly stops as the hirs on the back of your neck prick. The only sounds you hear are the squeaking of mice, or the creaking of floorboard. In other words, you hear everything. Common as it is, and rather peculiar as it becomes, your hearing becomes intensified to maximum strength.  
This shall be so for most people, even at birth, for birth may be one of the most freightening things a child can bear to stand. However, though it may be true (or false for that matter) thank fully the child never remembers.  
Freight is one thing that is usually blown out of proportion. It is not wrong ro jump when someone slams a door or when a car screeches to a hault It can scare you depending on the circumstances at the time.  
On one particular night in the quiet town of Cotone, IL (pronouned Cotton) something very strange happened. Though the streets were blank, and nothing but the sign to Saplo's Diamonds (restaraunt not jewelry store) creaked a muscle, much was happening in the house of #3 Blamouse Corner.  
A woman, with white0blond locks covering her face and sweat trckling from each pore, was trying her hardest to give birth.  
Her name was Nboez (NUH*BOO*ES), fair and beautiful usually, but tonight her features were diminished. Her white-blond locks, which covered her face, were scattered and knotted in all sorts. Her skin, usually soft and moist with lotion, was cracking and the veins of her inner body cringed and throbbed with each miserable contraction. Her screams f pain echoed silently throughout the dimly lit bedroom.  
Nboez's husband, Ceonen (SEE*OH*NAN), stood beside her holding her slippey hand so drenched in sweat. He bore glasses upon his clear pale face and his dark hair stood up on end as he cooed his wife.  
The television, which was almost always off, was on now. The screen flickered every now and then plus the color was unique with its yellowish tint occupying every pixel.  
Tonight, the television was on for a very important reason.  
"Heavy thunderstorms headed in the Cotone - Millsville area have recently been discovered since 9:29 p.m. tonight," the man on the television screen said aloud at 11:48 p.m., "The storm is moving oddly fast and is very dangerous. Please stay in your houses and remain calm. Do not turn on electrical equipment, use the phone, or touch anything that can cause static."  
The husband and wife ignored his nonsense but still listened in. Remaining calm while giving birth wa not only impossible but foolish. How can someone not turn on electrical equipment but still listen to the news? Since all phones were out anyway, there ws no point in telling the people of Cotone not to use them.  
This was one of the obvious reasons as to why the Seranglo the couple you're reading about now) family did not venture out to go to an ER somewhere or call a doctor at least. Another reason wa because they had no transportation to go anywhere besides their feet, and I'm pretty sure that a woman in labor woulldn't enjoy walking several miles to the nearest hospital. So they waited there on the bed for the pain to ease and the child to come.  
"The thunderstorm is extremely severe but please remain calm," the forecaster repeated "It has finally slown its pace and rests above the town of Cotone. Please do not panic, there is nothing to worry about."  
The man was right about the storm but there was reason to panic. The winds reached their maximum speed of 50 mph and the rain pounded against the Seranglo roof like fists against a body over and over again. The banging of thunger became louder and louder, and the lightning lit up the town with every jolt. The storm, they knew, was directly above them.  
As the final contraction neared, Nboez leaned back and grabbed ahold of the bed's iron headboar. This was something she should not have done, for what came next niether Nboez nor Ceonen had expected occured.  
Lightning struck the house, sending everything electric to pop out of their sockets. The bed frame, of course, was magnetic therefore it ignited the role of being electric. Electric jolts of power creened up Nboez's spine and inched its way into every cavity of her body, cooking every vein, and and sizzling every blood cell. Her muscles tensed, which made the baby come faster.  
All of a sudden, just to add to the displeasure, the television which sat on top of the dresser next to the bed toppled off (this was so because of the shaking Kboez had created). The television crashed upon the lump of Nboez's stomach and sent electronic waves all through. Ceonen ran around and quickly unplugged the television and threw it off his wife. The shaking and shock had stopped. Nboez's hand fell to the side of the bed and lay still.  
"Nboez?" Ceonen muttered underneath the fading wails of the wind outside. She lay silent. "Nboez?" he called again, looking at her practically black, bleeding, and swollen stomach. She stirred then, just a little, only enough to settle the last push of birth. Ceonen went to the edge of the bed and stared cowardly at the space in which the baby had emerged. A small child lay on the blood soaked sheets, covered in blood itself. The umbilical cord was still attached, so Ceonen quickly retrieved the scissors to cut it off. The baby only moved when it breathed. Usually, under an 'attack' like this no one would survive, which was strongly peculiar about this night. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
Plus, this is MY story so I get to make it however I want. *sticks tongue out* so HA! ok... um... back to the story... yeah... uh... right... *ahem* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
"Thank goodness!" Ceonen cried out, taking the small child and holding it firmly to him. He looked at the baby as it slowly opened its eyes. "Blue! Just like your mother!" These eyes were of a spectacular blue and shined like crytals in sunlight.  
Remembering his wife, Ceonen held his breth and looked at her. She was alive also, but for some reason still pushing.  
"Honey," Ceonen cooed, there's no need for that nymore! We have the baby and she's perfect! She's just like -"  
"There's more," Nboez faught to say. Ceonen went back to his duty. He was completely suprised there was to be yet another child entering the family. When this one entered the world, it was completely identical to the one before except this one adord screaming.  
After a while, everything has settled down - the storm, the parents, and the two new children.  
"We need to name them," Ceonen pointed out.  
"They're both girls. I'm sorry," Nboez burst into tears. I know how much you wanted a boy!"  
"Shh," her husband cooed (like he always did). "That doesn't matter. We have two beutiful girls wih no names. I'll let you decide. What do you want their names to be?" Nboez thought and thought. She thoght about her likes (which include anime and fine arts) and her dislikes (which include Vietnamese food and loud music).  
"I've decided," Nboez concluded, "that the crank of the two is to be named Ami-chan. The other will be called Usa-chan. That's another way for saying Usagi."  
"Japanese names?" Ceonen blinked. "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely positive," Nboez smiled.  
And so the children had names. However, as the proud parents hugged each other in happiness, they did not notice the tiny sparks coming from thw two pairs of incredibly tiny hands. 


	2. A Storm w no Purpose

Ok pplz! This is my 2nd chapter! *whoops* Don't think it foolish of me to fast forward time! If I hadn't I would just drone on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about their lives to the point where you don't even wanna read it anymore cuz yer like "OK! Just get to the fun part!" So here it goes... BLAH!  
  
o.o o.^ ok then... *walks away*  
  
FORGIVE ME FOR TYPE-OS... I'm lazy like dat ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Years went by and as the children grew, their parents noticed some very peculiar things that happened.  
For instance, on Ami-chan's second birthday (Usa-chan was born before midnight and Ami-chan was born after, therefore they do NOT share the same birthday) the candles lit themselves before Ceonen could retrieve the lighter.  
When Usa-chan and Ami-chan started school, mysteriously the class mascot, a rabbit, suddenly unlocked its cage and hopped around the room humming to itself before locking itself back in the cage.  
One time at school (when they were twelve), a bully tried to pick a fight with Ami-chan and for some reason when he went to sip some water from the drinking fountain afterwards he was shocked ferociously until he grew unconscious. he paramedics told everyone that he would be fine, though you could tell by their eyes he would never wake.  
These 'misunderstandings' kept going on until ther 17th birthdays. By now, the two girls were so unalike it was practially obvious who was which.  
Usa-chan had her white-blond hair tied up in a bun most of the time with a pair of Japanese chopsticks inserted in each end to hold it up. She looked, acted, and liked the same things as her mother, who still had her whit-blond locks and fair skin beautifully enhanced every time anyone looked at her.  
Ami-chan, on the other hand, was COMPLETELY different. Her hair, instead of white-blond, was a dark dirty blond that flowed to her thighs. Her skin was very tanned, instead of pale white lik her sister and mother. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue, so dark that if you looked inside you would get lost in them.  
One thing they hd in common was the art of fighting. Karate, judo, and tai chi Usa-chan loved; while Ami-chan admired boxing, kick boxing, and wrestling. They adored going into combat with each other to see what forms were best, and each had the same amount of wins and losses.  
The twins (if you would call them twins now) also dispised their names so Nboez and Ceonen agreed it would be best if they were to choose nicknames for themselves as long as they don't abandon their names permanently.  
Usa-chan, because it was a shorter version, chose Usagi. Ami-chan, trying to find a very new interesting name far from her own chose Meechi. The two adored their new names and were very proud of themselvs for choosing so wonderfully.  
Now back to when they turned seventeen, before I rudely interrupt again by telling you these girls' features. Like right now, if I were to tell you their pets' names (though they don't have any pets) it would be interrupting. Or if I were to tell you their favorite foods (I don't know them) it would be interrupting. Or like right now, I'm interrupting.  
When the girls turned 17, their parents suprised them by giving them a brand new car (wish I could get one). It was a red convertible and the two both had plans to use it.  
"Excellent!" Usagi declared upon the lawn of #3 Blamouse Corner. "I have a date tonight with Mica Catuik (the K is silent) and this would be a wonderful way to spend it!"  
Ami-chan... I mean... Meechi was very taken aback by this news. She could not believe the selfishness of her sister.  
"You cannot!" she cried. "I have plans to go with my boyfriend, Hermes Jadoty, tonight and you can't take that away from me! I need that car!"  
"Well I need it also!" Usagi screamed. At about this time, Usagi's boyfriend, Mica, pulled up in his very badly beaten up el camino.  
"I bet I need it more than you do!" Meechi yelled back. "Your boyfriend has a car! Mine has to walk!"  
"Well why don't you make me! I have the keys," Usagi smirked, jingling the keys in front of her. Meechi tried to grab them but Usagi pulled them away. "No, no, no." Usagi smiled mischieviously.  
"Fine then!" Running into the house, Meechi slammed the door behind her.  
"Come on sweety, there's a storm coming. You don't want your pretty kimono to get wet, do you?" Mica asked lovingly.  
***FOR ALL GUYS AND LESBIANS WHO READ THE FOLLOWING : DO NOT PUKE!!! DO NOT STOP READING THIS STORY!!! I REPEAT - DO NOT STOP READING!!! FOR WHAT IS TO COME MAY BE 'OH BROTHER' TO YOU! THIS IS A DESCRIPTION OF MICA! (in Usagi's eyes only)***  
He had brown eyes that sparkled in the setting sun. His hair, which he dyed blond, was poking up at the ends. His muscular, toned body leaned out of the car window, and his perfect hand beckoned her to him.  
Usagi looked up. Indeed, a heavy storm was about to come and indeed her prized dress was not one to get wet. So she walked seductively over to the window and kissed him passionately on his luscious lips.  
"One second," she told him, pulling out of the kiss. "We just might ride in style when I'm done." They smiled at each other, though Mica was a little disappointed in her actions toward his car. It looked good enough.. though the paint was peeling, there was a large dent in the passenger side door, the roof was falling apart, a tire on the back was running low of air, the transmission was about to blow, the front axil was about to fall off, a headlight was smashed in, the driver's side mirror was cracked, the power windows didn't work, there was a slight leak of oil (and gas) which made the car smell a little like rotten eggs, but other than that the car was fine!  
Meechi stormed out of the house, whip in hand, her face reddening with fury as she posed to strike. No one noticed that as Meechi walked, sparks somewhat resembling lightning came out of the bottom of her spiked sneakers.  
Usagi turned around with her amrs crossed. When she saw the whip, her eyebrows furrowed.  
"What are you going to do with that?" she asked her sister.  
"Make you!" Meechi roared, tightening the whip in her hand. Usagi stood there - both annoyed and freightened - and thought if Meechi was mad enough to take action. She watched Meechi's wrist, it was ready to snap any time. She was serious.  
Heavy rain clouds loomed overhead, and thunder sounded. Less than a mile away, lightning struck - illuminating the darkening front lawn of #3 Blamouse Corner.  
"I'll be right back," Usagi told Mica, not turning back for she was afraid she would be struck without notice. She went into stance about 8 feet away from Meechi. "Bring it on!"  
I will, Meechi thought, I will!  
Meechi was the first to move. With lightning speed she turned and cracked the whip. Usagi jumped just in time, for the whip nearly lashed her ankle. Instead, the tip hit a lawn gnome, cutting off its head with a sharp SNAP!  
What is she doing?! Usagi thought frantically. She's never acted this way before!  
Meechi struck again, barely trimming Usagi's high heeled shoe.  
"You bit-" Usagi started, but the last word was cut off by the thunder sounding overhead. Apparently, she had said something quite nasty considering the fact Meechi widened her eyes and striked again.  
She missed again. However, while Meechi was figuring out a way to hit her sister, Usagi configured a plan in which made her smile.  
Meechi lashed out the whip once more but pulled it back too late. Usagi seized the whip and pulled Meechi in. Usagi swung her leg out and kicked hard at her twin's side, making her stagger and fall, whip still in hand.  
Little did they notice, Hermes (if you can't remember it's Meechi's boyfriend) came jogging up to the scene. He took a large breath before examining the scene. His hair, unlike Mica's, was a dark dark brown. It was wavy and somewhat unkempt, but it had a certain flare o it that made Meechi smile contently. His eyes, like Meechi's, were very dark but brown like his hair. He wore glasses which stood perfectly on his nose. His body, in Meechi's mind, was almost perfect. He smelled so nice...  
Right now he was examining the scene. Just as he was about to stop the fight, Mica tugged on his shirt. Hermes looked behind him, and saw Mica hanging out the car window.  
"Hold on," Mica told him. "Let them finish." Hermes gave Mica a 'what-are-you-thinking-are-you-crazy' look.  
"What if one gets hurt? What if they kill each other?"  
"They wouldn't do that!" Mica laughed just as Meechi gave Usagi whiplash on the back of her leg. By now, Usagi's bun had gone and what lay was a filthy mixture of dirt, hair, and chopsticks. Meechi looked about the same, except she had quite a few dirty footprints along her stomach and back. One time, a heel barely brushed her eye. At the time, she was thinking what would have happened if she hadn't leaned so far back and landed on her butt.  
Right about now was when it started to rain. It was a light drizzle at first (as most rains start out) and it grew to large slopping drops slapping themselves upon the ground.  
"I bet you that Usagi's going to win," Mica smiled as a large droplet landed on his nose.  
"I'll take on that bet. How does $20 sound?" Hermes smiled back. Mica nodded in agreement.  
The two girls were furious and tried every attack they could possibly throw at each other. The two boys just watched them, hoping that the other girl slips and falls. Each time their girlfriend hit the other, they cheered, and when their girlfriend fell, they winced. Every now and then they would glance at the other boy's $20 bill clutched in their hand  
Meechi was getting so furious that she lashed the whip any way she knew how, while Usagi dodged this way and that, trying her hardes to avoid every attack. She was exhausted. They both were, actually.  
Finally, they stopped and both crumpled down upon the muddy grass. Usagi lay on her knees, panting and wheezing. Her dress was ruined. One of her shoes had gotten snapped off by Meechi's whip, and her hair looked like a disfigured Medusa.  
Meechi still held the whip in her left hand (Meechi was left handed and Usagi was right handed). Blisters were forming in her palm, but she didn't care. Her hair draped over her until she was practically COMPLETELY hidden underneath.  
I wish this were over, thought Meechi. I also wish I could finish her off... she's nearly done for.  
The boyfriends watched as Meechi stood up unbalanced and weak, but filled with fire. She grasped the whip once again in her blistered hand and raised it high in the air. It felt to her like the whip had reached the sky! She cracked it upon her sister and (for some odd reason) at exactly the same time, lightning seized Usagi. Everyone stepped back as the lightning cooked her. Her limp body fell to the ground with a loud SPLAT! in the mud.  
No one moved. The storm thundered and once again lightning hit the whip's tip. Meechi dropped it, afraid it might strike her as well.  
After a few seconds, she picked the whip up again. Her face went blank. She bit her lip in contemplation. As a trial experiment, she raised the whip high up again and cracked it onto the severed gnome body. Lightning, as if it were pulled from the sky, struck the gnome and it melted into a blob.  
Minutes went by as Meechi thought, I did it. I knew it! I have... power!  
Mica opened the car door and slipped $20 to Hermes. He bent over his loved one and shook her.  
"Usagi?" he called. She woke immdediately.  
"I was wondering how long it'd take before someone would come,"she said in a raggedy sarcastic tone. Her breath smelt like burnt ashes. Her white-blond hair had gone all fuzzy, and it somewhar resembled an extremely large cotton ball.  
The storm went away only seconds after, for a reason now known.  
"I'm terribly sorry I got angry with you, Usagi," Meechi said with both sadness and excitement. "I know why you were struck by lightning. I did it!" Usagi looked at her and stood up, Mica helping her with her balance.  
"I know," said she, "I saw you! You raised the whip and it grabbed a bolt of lightning from the sky! And you... you hit me with it."  
"She's right," Mica agreed, "I saw it as well."  
"Me too," Hermes finally spoke up, walking toward the other three slowly. "You have powers!"  
"What about me?" Usagi asked while being cradled in the arms of Mica. She could hear his heart beating as she stuffed her (for some reason) cold nose into his shirt.  
"Maybe you have powers too," Meechi suggested. "I control the storms. Maybe you control the same thing! Do something, get mad! That's what I did and the storms came! Go on!"  
Thinking of her health rather than supernatural powers, Usagi furrowed her eyebrows and thought of something to get mad about.  
"I can't," she cried, "I don't get mad easily."  
But Mica had an idea. He pulled away from Usagi and pushed her into the mud. Though this usually is a sign of rudeness, and is very very unattractive, it was a time of desperation. However, his plan worked. Usagi started to cry, and jus as suddenly as before, the rain came.  
"I need some light in my life! I hate being rejected!" cried Usagi, slamming her fists to the ground. Almost immdediately, a ball of light shown brightly from her hands. The ball lit up the entire yard, as if it were day time. It illuminated every single window on the house, and every single rain drop falling from the sky.  
Of course, by logical science, heat gets rid of water by a certain process. Indeed, there are a variety of types: evaporation, condensation, presperation... One of these types (I'm sorry to announce that I'm too lazy to look it up) shows just what is happening here. Each little rain drop that got near the ball of light disappeared with a flicker.  
"What do I do with it?" Usagi asked, enjoying the tickling sensation the warm light brought to her hands.  
"Um... try to blow something up with it?" Hermes suggested. Usagi gave him a 'blow-something-up-are-you-crazy' sort of look.  
"Maybe if you touch something with it, whatever it touches melts!" was Mica's idea. To give supposrt to his idea, Meechi held out the gnome head to the light. It dropped to the ground, only after the light buzzed it away.  
"Possibly," contemplated Meechi, ít is a defense mechanism. It doesn't hurt anything. It just keeps things away." So they tried this. Te three threw gnomes and leavs and even their fists at Usagi's light and each time everything was rejected and unharmed.  
"Defense!" Usagi laughed after zapping away Mica's shoe. "How do I turn it off? Oh! I know!" Unclenching her fists and relaxing her temple, Usagi's light went out.  
"Awesome!" both Meechi and Hermes said in awe. (AWE-SOME = AWE- LOTS... heh... who'da thunkit?)  
"I wonder where we got these powers," Usagi thought aloud.  
"Our parents maybe?" an obvious answer made by Meechi. They all smiled.  
"Let's go ask them," Usagi squeaked. But just as they reached the door, Hermes called out.  
"Hey! What about our dates?"  
"We can go tomarrow," Meechi told him. "I promise you." One look in her eyes made all the difference. Mica gave Hermes a ride home, while Meechi and Usagi went inside to confront their parents.  
This day, Usagi's birthday, was one to remember. As the twins stepped inside, their hearts beating fast, they knew that the next day wouldn't be like any other. Tomarrow, in their eyes, would be the start of an entirely different life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sooooooooo???????? How do ya like it? Good, bad, or indifferent? Well tell me tell me tell me!!! Share it with your friends, print it out and use it for toilet paper! I don't care! As long as ya gimme a review, I'll be happy. *sits blankly* I'm waiting you know... o.o 'elo? *knocks on head* ruder? Most people aren't aware of 'ruder'. It's a translation. ruder = r u der = are you there Simple, no? ttyl until the next chapter! BYEZ! 


End file.
